


Black and White

by SpoopyJim



Series: One Shots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Logan is mentioned - Freeform, Patton and thomas, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Esteem Issues, Virgil is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyJim/pseuds/SpoopyJim
Summary: Bruises were fun. That’s why he picked fights, after all.He liked when he was hit, and he liked to keep the bruises that ended up marring his face, arms, legs, stomach, etc.So he was fine when someone was annoyed by him and hurt him. Mean words were funny too, really.He wasn’t a bad person though.Not everything in life was black and white.





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fan side named Chiffon who was based on the br/ain from his instagram skits and it turned out he was really similar to Remus so I decided yeah, he's just Remus.
> 
> So that's why I mention all those names, also he'll always be Impy in my mind

“Not everything is black and white.” The Duke, Remus, Impy, Impulse, Creativity two, Chiffon, he could go on with all the names he’d gathered over the years, repeated this mantra in the mirror as he touched his bruised face softly.

Bruises were fun. That’s why he picked fights, after all.

He liked when he was hit, and he liked to keep the bruises that ended up marring his face, arms, legs, stomach, etc.

So he was fine when someone was annoyed by him and hurt him. Mean words were funny too, really.

He wasn’t a bad person though.

Not everything in life was black and white.

Except maybe his skin.

Impy gently touched the dark patches on his white skin, gingerly poking the bruises before ramming his fingers into them, and wincing.

He liked them.

So he was fine when he wasn’t allowed to get rid of them.

Impy shut his eyes and leaned his head forward, hands reaching to grip the sink under him tightly, forehead pressing against the mirror. His eyes averted when he saw some scars on his wrist, shifting and healing them up.

He forgot last time. He forgot.

Deceit was all he had, it felt like.

Some lower level sides that most likely wouldn’t pop up to Thomas himself seemed to maybe like him, but he felt… like their love was leaving, and Roman hated him.

Impy got a song, a video, to tell one of the names that Roman would say was his, and slowly fade back into hated obscurity.

Hell, no one in the room liked him.

And that was okay. Because… Because he was just chaos and that was all that was needed of him.

But it wasn’t because he was a  _ bad  _ person.

Not everything was black and white.

He only wore black because of Thomas’s thinking, and Thomas’s thinking wasn’t the world.

Virgil demoted him to a nuisance that didn’t mean anything.

Logan never cared.

Patton was done with him immediately.

Thomas hated him the whole time.

He was just Creativity.

Two.

The unloved brother.

The Cain to Roman’s Abel.

But he wasn’t unloved because he was bad.

Even if he sinned, over and over and over again. His entire being was a sin. 

_ He  _ was a sin.

Impy’s head tipped back, and he stared at his face from the bottom of his eyes, looking down to see his face in the mirror.

“Not everything is that black and white.” He muttered once more, trying to convince himself, before turning and smiling.

“I wonder if Thomas wants to throw that cute dog he’s petting!”


End file.
